


Nightmares Disappear When With The Right People

by Immortal_Magic_Freak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Magic_Freak/pseuds/Immortal_Magic_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfstar starts in C5: Through the years, Remus has the same nightmare of the night he was turned into a werewolf. But each year, how he copes with those nightmares change, and one year changes the rest of his school and adult life. It was because of one person that the nightmares stopped completely, but because of three that it started to happen in the first place. *HAPPY ENDING*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Year

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes: Hey XD Please tell me what you think XD I own nothing and no one. Please review XD
> 
> Don't know Remus' dad's name so I made it up XD

**Remus – FIRST YEAR**

" _Daddy." a five year old version of me said._

" _Yes, buddy?" dad asked._

" _Why is that man watching us?"_

_I was looking towards a guy leaning against a lamp post. But as soon as my dad looked, he was gone._

" _No one's there, buddy." dad, smiled. "I think someone needs some sleep."_

" _But there was someone there." I insisted._

" _Come on, Remus."_

_Dad ushered his son onwards. Dad and I were about to cross the road when he was restrained and gagged, while someone else grabbed me from behind. The guy that had grabbed me, moved round to face dad, I faced him as well._

" _Daddy!" I said. "Daddy, what's happening?!"_

_The gag preventing dad from speaking fell from his mouth._

" _Greyback! Let my son go!" he growled. "Leave him alone!"_

_Greyback didn't say anything to dad. He just stood there grinning._

" _Daddy, I don't want to play this game anymore." I whimpered._

" _It's ok, buddy. Everything will be fine." dad said._

" _Oh, we both know that's a lie, John." Greyback grinned. "You see, kid, I'm going to make the rest of your life a living hell, just by doing one tiny little thing. Sounds fun, right?"_

" _No." I replied in a small voice. "Please let me and my daddy go."_

" _No can do, kid. No can do."_

_Sharp fangs dug into my shoulder. I screamed, as the sharp objects pierced my skin. Blood ran down my shoulder, drenching my light coloured t-shirt and skin. As I tried to get away, claws dragged against me, tearing through my clothes and skin, scaring near enough every inch of me. Screaming and yelling I continued to squirm and try to get away. But Greyback kept me in place, fangs still in place_

" _DADDY!" I screamed over and over, crying. "NO! STOP IT! NO! DADDY! MUMMY! HELP!"_

" _REMUS!" dad cried, struggling against the two people holding him. "REMUS!"_

_Dad yelled profanities as he continued struggling against the two restraining him. He watched as the blood rushed out of me, which was now running down my neck and arms, and had completely soaked through my t-shirt. Not to mention, dying Greyback's hands and face. All too suddenly, I was the dropped to the ground on my back, bleeding, screaming and crying, and dad was let go. Greyback grinned, mouth bloody._

I woke up, and almost screamed as I sat straight up. Thankfully I stopped myself before I did. I looked around, finding that I still lying in the bed that I had in my Gryffindor dorm room. Staying quiet for a while, listening. My dorm mates were still asleep. Shaking, I picked up my wand and cast a silencing charm, one that I had mastered from day one at Hogwarts. After casting the charm, I placed my wand back onto my bedside table and dragged my knees to my chest, hugging them close. I rested my forehead on my knees and just cried. James, Peter and Sirius – while I had become friends with them – had no idea about my nightmares...or what had happened when I was five. I mean, I couldn't tell them! What I hated about having this nightmare here at Hogwarts was I wasn't anywhere near my mum and dad. They always knew how to make me feel better. It was made worse by the fact this was only my first year at Hogwarts, and while I had made friends in my three dorm mates I just felt so alone. I guess I was really, if you thought about it. I was alone in the world until I went home for the holidays.

* * *

For the rest of the night, I just sat there crying to myself. Thank God it was a Saturday. I did take my head off of my knees at midnight, but that was only to grab the teddy bear, one that my nan made me when I was younger, from ender my pillow. Whenever I was upset, I always took the bear out from its hiding place and just hugged it like I did when I was younger. No one knew I had it with me, and I was going to keep it that way. Like my lycanthropy, this was my secret.

It was when it turned half eight on that Saturday morning that I stopped crying. Sniffling to myself, I placed the bear back under my pillows and dragged myself into the bathroom. When I ended up leaving the bathroom at ten, my friends were slowly waking up. They didn't really notice as I slipped back into my bed, not bothering to close the curtains.

"Morning, Rem." Sirius yawned.

"Morning, Sirius." I smiled.

"Merlin, did you sleep at all, you looked knackered?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Again? Maybe you should go to Pomfrey, see if there's a potion she can give you."

"Yeah, maybe I should."

But I don't think there was a potion known that I could take that would help me.


	2. Second Year

**Remus – SECOND YEAR**

" _Daddy." a five year old version of me said._

" _Yes, buddy?" dad asked._

" _Why is that man watching us?"_

_I was looking towards a guy leaning against a lamp post. But as soon as my dad looked, he was gone._

" _No one's there, buddy." dad, smiled. "I think someone needs some sleep."_

" _But there was someone there." I insisted._

" _Come on, Remus."_

_Dad ushered his son onwards. Dad and I were about to cross the road when he was restrained and gagged, while someone else grabbed me from behind. The guy that had grabbed me, moved round to face dad, I faced him as well._

" _Daddy!" I said. "Daddy, what's happening?!"_

_The gag preventing dad from speaking fell from his mouth._

" _Greyback! Let my son go!" he growled. "Leave him alone!"_

_Greyback didn't say anything to dad. He just stood there grinning._

" _Daddy, I don't want to play this game anymore." I whimpered._

" _It's ok, buddy. Everything will be fine." dad said._

" _Oh, we both know that's a lie, John." Greyback grinned. "You see, kid, I'm going to make the rest of your life a living hell, just by doing one tiny little thing. Sounds fun, right?"_

" _No." I replied in a small voice. "Please let me and my daddy go."_

" _No can do, kid. No can do."_

_Sharp fangs dug into my shoulder. I screamed, as the sharp objects pierced my skin. Blood ran down my shoulder, drenching my light coloured t-shirt and skin. As I tried to get away, claws dragged against me, tearing through my clothes and skin, scaring near enough every inch of me. Screaming and yelling I continued to squirm and try to get away. But Greyback kept me in place, fangs still in place_

" _DADDY!" I screamed over and over, crying. "NO! STOP IT! NO! DADDY! MUMMY! HELP!"_

" _REMUS!" dad cried, struggling against the two people holding him. "REMUS!"_

_Dad yelled profanities as he continued struggling against the two restraining him. He watched as the blood rushed out of me, which was now running down my neck and arms, and had completely soaked through my t-shirt. Not to mention, dying Greyback's hands and face. All too suddenly, I was the dropped to the ground on my back, bleeding, screaming and crying, and dad was let go. Greyback grinned, mouth bloody._

I woke up, panting and sweating. This was the first time it had happened in second year. I sat up, dragging my knees to my chest, grabbing the teddy bear from under my pillow, like I did back in first year. I was shaking, like I did after every nightmare I had. I was so focused on staying quiet that I didn't realise lamps turning on, until the curtains around my bed were pulled back.

"You alright, mate?" James asked.

I nodded mutely.

"You're a terrible liar." Sirius told me.

I sighed. The three of them sat down – Sirius next to me, James and Peter in front of me. They had found out the night before about the fact I was a werewolf. The three of them were quite cool about it. Sirius had even said that they'd find a way to help me out, to make it easier.

"We heard you saying something." Peter said.

"Nightmare." I muttered.

"What about?" James asked, cautiously.

"Was it about what happened...with Greyback?" Sirius asked, quietly.

I nodded.

"Well, don't worry, Rem, we...uh, found something yesterday." Sirius told me, smiling slightly. "Right guys?"

"Damn right. We're going to start as soon as we can, you know, because it takes a while. But hopefully we can get it ready for third year." James nodded.

"Then we'll be able to help you out when it comes to the full moon." Peter grinned.

"You really don't..." I started.

"Stop right there." Sirius said. "We're doing this whether you like it or not, mate. And we've already decided."

I didn't know how to respond to that. I bit my lip, still clinging to the teddy bear.

"Is it dangerous?" I asked.

"Well, everything has its risks." James shrugged. "But this won't."

"How do you know?"

"Just do."

"And you wonder why Lily says you're cocky. What is it anyway?"

My friends looked to each other, trying to remember what it was they found. They probably remembered the name and nothing else.

"Well...can't remember if it's a spell or a potion, but it turns you into an Animagus." Sirius told me.

"You _cannot_ do that!" I gasped. "It has the potential to backfire and cause the transformation to go horribly wrong! That could mean anything! No, you can't do it!"

"Remus, we've already decided."

"No."

"But..."

"No. I appreciate it, I really do, but I don't want you guys putting yourselves in danger for _me_. Besides, if anybody finds out, you'll be chucked into Azkaban!"

"Tough."

I looked at each one of them in turn, trying to find someone I could persuade. But the three of them looked pretty confident and set in their idea. This was bad, this was very bad. It was really nice of them to want to help me, since they had only known me for just over a year, but I couldn't let them do that. I mean, they could be stuck as an animal, they could be thrown into _Azkaban_ _or_ they could _die_! But come on, I wouldn't be able to change their minds. No one could. Not the teachers, not other students, not their parents. So why would I be able to.

"Don't worry so much, mate. We'll be perfectly fine." James said.

"Of course we will!" Sirius grinned, chucking an arm around my neck. "We're the Marauders!"

"Don't forget Gryffindors." Peter beamed.

"Exactly right, Pete!" James chuckled. "We are the infamously amazing, fantastically brilliant, Gryffindor-tastic Marauders!"

"And we will succeed in anything we do!" Sirius laughed.

"Hell yeah!" Peter grinned.

Now how could that not cheer me up?


	3. Third Year

**Remus – THIRD YEAR**

" _Daddy." a five year old version of me said._

" _Yes, buddy?" dad asked._

" _Why is that man watching us?"_

_I was looking towards a guy leaning against a lamp post. But as soon as my dad looked, he was gone._

" _No one's there, buddy." dad, smiled. "I think someone needs some sleep."_

" _But there was someone there." I insisted._

" _Come on, Remus."_

_Dad ushered his son onwards. Dad and I were about to cross the road when he was restrained and gagged, while someone else grabbed me from behind. The guy that had grabbed me, moved round to face dad, I faced him as well._

" _Daddy!" I said. "Daddy, what's happening?!"_

_The gag preventing dad from speaking fell from his mouth._

" _Greyback! Let my son go!" he growled. "Leave him alone!"_

_Greyback didn't say anything to dad. He just stood there grinning._

" _Daddy, I don't want to play this game anymore." I whimpered._

" _It's ok, buddy. Everything will be fine." dad said._

" _Oh, we both know that's a lie, John." Greyback grinned. "You see, kid, I'm going to make the rest of your life a living hell, just by doing one tiny little thing. Sounds fun, right?"_

" _No." I replied in a small voice. "Please let me and my daddy go."_

" _No can do, kid. No can do."_

_Sharp fangs dug into my shoulder. I screamed, as the sharp objects pierced my skin. Blood ran down my shoulder, drenching my light coloured t-shirt and skin. As I tried to get away, claws dragged against me, tearing through my clothes and skin, scaring near enough every inch of me. Screaming and yelling I continued to squirm and try to get away. But Greyback kept me in place, fangs still in place_

" _DADDY!" I screamed over and over, crying. "NO! STOP IT! NO! DADDY! MUMMY! HELP!"_

" _REMUS!" dad cried, struggling against the two people holding him. "REMUS!"_

_Dad yelled profanities as he continued struggling against the two restraining him. He watched as the blood rushed out of me, which was now running down my neck and arms, and had completely soaked through my t-shirt. Not to mention, dying Greyback's hands and face. All too suddenly, I was the dropped to the ground on my back, bleeding, screaming and crying, and dad was let go. Greyback grinned, mouth bloody._

I didn't even bother sitting up. I just lay there. I didn't even notice that I had started crying. This was the second time during third year that I had this damn stupid nightmare. I just wanted it to leave me alone! Sure, I hadn't had many since James, Peter and Sirius successfully became Animagi – after Sirius' fourteenth birthday – near the beginning to third year, but they were still there. As I lay there, crying silently to myself, the curtains around my bed were pulled back and Sirius appeared. I sat up as he pulled my curtains back into place, used his wand to cast what I assumed was a silencing charm, placed his wand on my bedside table and sat next to me. Sirius' arm wrapped around my shoulders, hugging me.

"At least there aren't that many now." Sirius told me, quietly. "There used to be a hell of a lot more than this."

Sniffling slightly, I nodded, glaring down at my hands.

"Want to hear a joke?" Sirius asked, trying to cheer me up.

"Not really, Pads." I replied.

"Ok...want to hear a story."

"Nuh-uh."

"Want a hug? Actually you know what; you don't get a choice with this one."

Sirius pulled me towards him, as he wrapped his other arm around me. It was an awkward angle, but it made me laugh. I could tell Sirius was grinning. He normally did when something went his way. Especially if it was a prank or cheering me up. It was then Sirius changed into his dog form, lying down. I found it strange how his Animagus was a dog when wolves were if the dog family. I guess it was just because we had become really good friends. Dog-Sirius batted over the teddy bear – only Sirius knew about it – waiting for me to pick it up, before barking, batting my hand with his nose. Laughing again, I placed my hand on the dog's head, stroking him.

"You're just as demanding as a dog." I smiled, gripping the bear in my other hand.

The dog barked again, wriggling closer, until his front paws were resting on my leg, his head on his paws.

"Ok, this is a new side of you." I chuckled. "Never would have known you were so cuddly."

Sirius growled s little. Not threatening, like most, just like he was...warning me, I guess.

"Ok, ok, fine." I grinned. "I won't tell anyone, you daft mutt. Now get off me."

Sirius' front paws and head slid off of me, only to rest on my bed beside me. Rolling my eyes, I lay down again on my back, the bear still in my hand.

"What, are you going to stay here?" I asked jokingly, when the dog didn't leave.

In answer to my question, the dog pulled itself closer and placed his front paws onto me again, head resting on his head on them again.

"Really?" I asked, laughing again, receiving puppy-dog eyes in reply. "Fine, fine. Stay there then. Just don't wake me up too early."

Dog-Sirius barked in response wriggling about before getting comfortable.

"Night, you daft pup." I grinned.


	4. Forth Year

**Remus – FOURTH YEAR**

" _Daddy." a five year old version of me said._

" _Yes, buddy?" dad asked._

" _Why is that man watching us?"_

_I was looking towards a guy leaning against a lamp post. But as soon as my dad looked, he was gone._

" _No one's there, buddy." dad, smiled. "I think someone needs some sleep."_

" _But there was someone there." I insisted._

" _Come on, Remus."_

_Dad ushered his son onwards. Dad and I were about to cross the road when he was restrained and gagged, while someone else grabbed me from behind. The guy that had grabbed me, moved round to face dad, I faced him as well._

" _Daddy!" I said. "Daddy, what's happening?!"_

_The gag preventing dad from speaking fell from his mouth._

" _Greyback! Let my son go!" he growled. "Leave him alone!"_

_Greyback didn't say anything to dad. He just stood there grinning._

" _Daddy, I don't want to play this game anymore." I whimpered._

" _It's ok, buddy. Everything will be fine." dad said._

" _Oh, we both know that's a lie, John." Greyback grinned. "You see, kid, I'm going to make the rest of your life a living hell, just by doing one tiny little thing. Sounds fun, right?"_

" _No." I replied in a small voice. "Please let me and my daddy go."_

" _No can do, kid. No can do."_

_Sharp fangs dug into my shoulder. I screamed, as the sharp objects pierced my skin. Blood ran down my shoulder, drenching my light coloured t-shirt and skin. As I tried to get away, claws dragged against me, tearing through my clothes and skin, scaring near enough every inch of me. Screaming and yelling I continued to squirm and try to get away. But Greyback kept me in place, fangs still in place_

" _DADDY!" I screamed over and over, crying. "NO! STOP IT! NO! DADDY! MUMMY! HELP!"_

" _REMUS!" dad cried, struggling against the two people holding him. "REMUS!"_

_Dad yelled profanities as he continued struggling against the two restraining him. He watched as the blood rushed out of me, which was now running down my neck and arms, and had completely soaked through my t-shirt. Not to mention, dying Greyback's hands and face. All too suddenly, I was the dropped to the ground on my back, bleeding, screaming and crying, and dad was let go. Greyback grinned, mouth bloody._

This was getting ridiculous. It was forth year, and this was the fifth time I had had this bloody nightmare this year! It was seriously annoying me so much! Sirius again was the one to appear next to my bed. He never seemed to be annoyed or upset about it; it was almost like he was willing to be there.

"Shift over, Moony." Sirius smiled, after casting the silencing charm and setting his wand down.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Shift over."

"But..."

"Just do it."

Doing as he said, I watched Sirius curiously. I was about to ask what the hell was going on, when Sirius slipped under the covers with me. I stared at him, confused and slightly taken back.

"Last year I found this method very effective." Sirius told me, smiling. "But I can't be asked to become a dog right now, so you'll have to put up with normal me. That alright?"

Sirius turned his head towards me. I just nodded slowly, not being able to say anything. I mean, I what could I say that didn't make me sound like an eager beaver? Think about it, ever since that moment last year, when Sirius was in his dog form and sleeping in my bed, I had started developing non-platonic feelings for him. Yeah, I know I could just tell myself 'yup, I love him. I love my best friend and I'm screwed I'm going to lose him forever over this, what am I going to do? Waa!' But that would make sound either: pathetic or like a teenage girl. And for someone like me – a geeky, self-conscious, stuttering, book worm that do the work set at school, hand homework in on time, read for fun, and study – people thinking you're even more pathetic or act/sound like a teenage girl when you're not one is not a good thing. Especially when they already think you're a little strange already – not that many of them will say anything, since I'm friends with James, Peter and Sirius.

"Where did the bear go?" Sirius asked, looking around him.

"The what?" I replied, confused.

"Your bear."

"Oh! You mean Teddy!"

I froze. I had never told Sirius, or anyone, what I had named this bear. Slowly I turned to face Sirius, to see how he would react. Surprisingly, he was smiling, as if he thought it was cute...or something. I, on the other hand, was as red as the whole Gryffindor common room...or even the form rooms.

"You named the bear Teddy." Sirius clarified.

"I was three years old." I defended myself. "If my nan made me a rabbit, I would have called it bunny. A dog would have been doggie. And it's a perfectly good name."

"Oh, don't worry, I know, I know. My cousin Andromeda married this guy, Ted Tonks. Great guy, plus he's a muggle. When I first met him, I started calling him Teddy...called him that ever since. They actually had a kid not too long ago, called her Nymphadora. But that's not the point. What I'm saying is, I'm not judging...and I never knew your nan made it for you."

I laughed slightly at the rambling. Sirius never rambled.

"Yeah, she made him for me for my third birthday. She was a lovely woman, I miss her." I replied. "She died after she found out I _would_ be coming here to Hogwarts, after all."

"Sorry about that, Moony." Sirius told me.

"No, it's fine. She was rather old."

"Still mate, it's not a nice thing."

"I know...do you think we should move on from such a depressing subject?"

"Yeah, good idea. So where _is_ the bear?"

Sheepishly, I lifted up the teddy bear from beside me. Sirius just grinned, laughing slightly.

"You really _are_ just as innocent as everyone thinks you are." Sirius told me.

"Shut up and go to sleep." I chuckled.

"Night Moons... Night Teddy."

"Night Pads."


	5. Fifth Year

**Remus – FIFTH YEAR**

" _Daddy." a five year old version of me said._

" _Yes, buddy?" dad asked._

" _Why is that man watching us?"_

_I was looking towards a guy leaning against a lamp post. But as soon as my dad looked, he was gone._

" _No one's there, buddy." dad, smiled. "I think someone needs some sleep."_

" _But there was someone there." I insisted._

" _Come on, Remus."_

_Dad ushered his son onwards. Dad and I were about to cross the road when he was restrained and gagged, while someone else grabbed me from behind. The guy that had grabbed me, moved round to face dad, I faced him as well._

" _Daddy!" I said. "Daddy, what's happening?!"_

_The gag preventing dad from speaking fell from his mouth._

" _Greyback! Let my son go!" he growled. "Leave him alone!"_

_Greyback didn't say anything to dad. He just stood there grinning._

" _Daddy, I don't want to play this game anymore." I whimpered._

" _It's ok, buddy. Everything will be fine." dad said._

" _Oh, we both know that's a lie, John." Greyback grinned. "You see, kid, I'm going to make the rest of your life a living hell, just by doing one tiny little thing. Sounds fun, right?"_

" _No." I replied in a small voice. "Please let me and my daddy go."_

" _No can do, kid. No can do."_

_Sharp fangs dug into my shoulder. I screamed, as the sharp objects pierced my skin. Blood ran down my shoulder, drenching my light coloured t-shirt and skin. As I tried to get away, claws dragged against me, tearing through my clothes and skin, scaring near enough every inch of me. Screaming and yelling I continued to squirm and try to get away. But Greyback kept me in place, fangs still in place_

" _DADDY!" I screamed over and over, crying. "NO! STOP IT! NO! DADDY! MUMMY! HELP!"_

" _REMUS!" dad cried, struggling against the two people holding him. "REMUS!"_

_Dad yelled profanities as he continued struggling against the two restraining him. He watched as the blood rushed out of me, which was now running down my neck and arms, and had completely soaked through my t-shirt. Not to mention, dying Greyback's hands and face. All too suddenly, I was the dropped to the ground on my back, bleeding, screaming and crying, and dad was let go. Greyback grinned, mouth bloody._

It was near the end of fifth year and I had gotten down to only having this nightmare three times from five the year before. But I just _had_ to have a forth! I sat up, groaning to myself. I felt absolutely disgusting, all sweaty and horrible. But I didn't want to get up. So, I just sat up, pushing my covers off of me. I still had Teddy, my teddy bear, with me. Like I was going to get rid of him! He was my oldest friend! I picked him up, and stared at him for a moment.

"Merlin, I wish you were real, Teddy." I sighed. "You know e _verything_ about me, so you'd be able to tell me exactly what to do. Especially about all this."

"Well, sorry mate, you'll just have to settle for me." I heard Sirius say.

Looking up, Sirius had just set his wand down on the table beside my bed. I smiled as he fell – literally – onto my bed next to me.

"Sorry about this." I told him. "I never wanted these nightmares to carry on...and I definitely didn't want to drag you into it."

"Hey, don't worry. I don't mind." Sirius replied. "Besides, why should you deal with them alone?"

"You are the best, Pads."

"No problem. So, what did you mean when you said 'especially about all this'? Because it didn't sound you were talking about the dream."

I felt my cheeks start to burn slightly. What the hell could I say? I couldn't tell him the truth! So, I just sat there, saying nothing, blushing, with Sirius staring at me. I just shook my head, trying to make him believe that I meant nothing. Not that it would work though, but there was no harm in trying.

"Come on, Moony, you really expect me to believe that?" Sirius chuckled. "You can tell me, mate."

"Nuh-uh, not this." I muttered.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't."

"Remus John Lupin, I am your best friend. You can tell me anything, no matter what it is. Come on, just tell me. It can't be that bad."

"You say that because you don't know what it is yet."

Sirius sighed, turning to me with his best puppy-dog look. I bit my lip and attempted to glare at him. But he won. He always won. I don't think there was a _nyone_ that could resist that look...unless they were made of stone...like the majority of Sirius' family. So, sighing, I decided that I might as well let him know. I closed my eyes briefly. And as soon as I opened them, that was when he kissed me, pushing me backwards so I lay on my back. It wasn't just a quick peck on the cheek, this was a full on, on the lips, slow, deep kiss. His lips were as soft as silk, a nice contrast to his hard body against mine. And I swear I heard him growl. Sirius broke the kiss and pushed himself up slightly, so we were only a few inches apart. I could see the faint light pick tinge on Sirius' face. Mine was probably as red as anything. Sirius leant forward ever so slightly, pressing his lips back against mine, eyes closed. My slipped around his neck, one hand tangling in his hair, as his tongue brushed against my lower lip. On its own accord, my lips parted slightly, but that's all Sirius needed to push his tongue into my mouth. As our tongues battled for dominance – a battle he won, of course – I couldn't help but wonder why the pair of us had gotten so nervous. Sirius was my best friend, and he kept telling me that I was his, so why did we get so nervous? That was probably it, we were best friends. Neither of us would be able to cope if the other didn't feel the same way. Slowly, we pulled back.

"Did I guess correctly?" Sirius asked, quietly.

"But, how did you...?" I started.

"Took a chance. It's taken me two and a half years just to do that."

"Two and a...wait, what?!"

Sirius chuckled slightly at my confusion.

"In third year, I realised that, I kind of...liked you...but not as a friend." Sirius admitted.

"So...you realised that at the exact same time as I did." I said.

"We're a pair of idiots."

"Why yes. Yes we are."

We laughed. How could we be so dense?! Sirius stared at me, but I didn't notice straight away. Slowly, the pair of us stopped laughing. That was when I realised Sirius was staring at me. I went so red I think I would beat a cherry in a 'who-is-darker-contest'.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked, nervously.

"Because you look even cuter when you blush." I grinned.

"It does not make me look 'cute'...and I was never cute in the first place!"

"Yes it does, and yes you most definitely are. Now suck it up and get used to it."

"Get used to it?"

"Well...er...I mean, I...um...you...um..."

It was really sweet seeing Sirius so nervous, like a first year. He just kept stuttering and stammering, just like I did near enough every day. In the end I had to shut me up by kissing me.

"I guess I'm willing to get used to it." I smiled.

"You're evil, Rem. Really evil." Sirius scolded, grinning.

"I kno... Rem? You've never called me that before."

"Sorry."

"Why are you sorry? I'm just saying you've never called me that before. I quite like it."

I grinned to myself.

"Well then, I must say this. Rem, right now you look God damn cute and I love you." Sirius told me, kissing me quickly.

"I love you too, Pads." I replied, biting my lip a little.

"Hey, did I say cute? What I think I meant to say was super-mega-foxy-awesome-sexy-hot."

"Is it 'set-Remus-on-fire-day' today?"

"Used to be. But now, that's going to be every day."

Sirius leant forward and kissed me again, before I could say anything.


	6. Sixth Year

**Remus – SIXTH YEAR**

" _Daddy." a five year old version of me said._

" _Yes, buddy?" dad asked._

" _Why is that man watching us?"_

_I was looking towards a guy leaning against a lamp post. But as soon as my dad looked, he was gone._

" _No one's there, buddy." dad, smiled. "I think someone needs some sleep."_

" _But there was someone there." I insisted._

" _Come on, Remus."_

_Dad ushered his son onwards. Dad and I were about to cross the road when he was restrained and gagged, while someone else grabbed me from behind. The guy that had grabbed me, moved round to face dad, I faced him as well._

" _Daddy!" I said. "Daddy, what's happening?!"_

_The gag preventing dad from speaking fell from his mouth._

" _Greyback! Let my son go!" he growled. "Leave him alone!"_

_Greyback didn't say anything to dad. He just stood there grinning._

" _Daddy, I don't want to play this game anymore." I whimpered._

" _It's ok, buddy. Everything will be fine." dad said._

" _Oh, we both know that's a lie, John." Greyback grinned. "You see, kid, I'm going to make the rest of your life a living hell, just by doing one tiny little thing. Sounds fun, right?"_

" _No." I replied in a small voice. "Please..."_

It was the first one I had during sixth year. It was the first time I had woken up half way through the nightmare. Even though I was awake, I kept my eyes closed. But I knew why I had woken up. I could hear the reason why.

"Remus. Remus! Come on, wake up. It's just a dream." I heard Sirius say, shaking me slightly. "Rem, wake up, love. It's ok. It's just a dream. It can't hurt you."

I opened my eyes, turning onto my side, towards him, burying my face in his chest. Sirius wrapped his arms around my shaking body, pulling me on top of him, hugging me close, one of his hands running through my hair repeatedly. Sirius and I had gotten together properly during the summer between fifth and sixth year. Lily had guessed, while James and Peter had been told a few days ago. The three of them were fine with it. I would have been a bit worried if they weren't, since they accepted the fact I was a werewolf. But, of course, they were fine with it. Sirius gently kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you." I said, quietly, lifting my head up to look at him.

"You don't have to thank me. It's in my job description." Sirius replied, tightening his hold on me. "You know he can't hurt you, right? If you're here, he can't get in. And I'm not going to let him come anywhere near you. If he does, I'll kill him."

"You _always_ say that."

"Because I _always_ mean it."

"Really?"

" _Always_. Why don't you try get back to sleep?"

I smiled slightly, nodding, placing my head back onto his shoulder.

"Love you, Rem." Sirius whispered.

"Love you too." I replied.

* * *

It came as no surprise when I didn't have the same nightmare in seventh year. In fact, I had no nightmare in seventh year. James, Peter and Sirius had helped kick-start the process of getting rid of them, and Sirius got rid of them all together. Hogwarts and my friends were the best thing that ever happened to me after Greyback ruined my life. Sure, I still had my family, but they didn't treat me _exactly_ the same as they did before. My friends, on the other hand, treated me the same after they found out about my lycanthropy and just helped me.

Even after Hogwarts, I was no longer plagued by the nightmares. Even though it still scared me, I was free from that day that infested my thoughts when asleep. I guess nightmares could disappear when you're with the right people.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review XD  
> Thanks XD


End file.
